Toma mi mano
by Miguel Garcia
Summary: La compleja relación entre Shinji y Asuka deberá tarde o temprano pasar por cambios y definiciones. A puñetazos, de ser necesario. Un notable oneshot de Strike Fiss.


¨

Neon Genesis Evangelion  
Toma mi Mano  
Strike Fiss, 2000  
Traducción de Miguel García

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

¨

"La mujer fue extraída del hombre; no de su cabeza, para  
gobernarlo; ni de sus pies, para ser pisoteada por él; sino  
de su costado, para ser su igual; bajo su brazo, para poder  
protegerla, y cerca de su corazón para poder amarla."

Henry

¨

¨

--¡¿Me quieres pegar... cierto?

Me aterroricé cuando ella dijo esas palabras. Era casi como si me  
estuviera leyendo la mente. El único pensamiento perfectamente claro  
que se me había estado hinchando en cada neurona del cráneo desde  
hacía casi media hora seguida.

Quería pegarle. Me moríííííííííía por pegarle.

--¡Q... NO! --intento.

Era un lastimero empeño por parecer débil, cuando la voz casi se me  
estremecía de rabia. No puedo recordar haberme oído nunca la voz de  
esa manera. Quizá una sola vez...

Papá.

Pero nunca contra ella. No podía soportar la idea de meter a Asuka con  
mi padre en el mismo pensamiento. Es algo que no le desearía a mi peor  
enemigo, mucho menos a la...

--¡Claro que quieres! --Acerca la cara, sonriendo.

¡Se está SONRIENDO! ¡No lo puedo creer! Es casi como si sintiera un  
placer morboso al leerme la mente.

No debe ser muy difícil... leerme la mente... La tengo tan enfocada en un  
pensamiento concentrado como rayo láser, que hasta un chimpancé sin  
habilidad psíquica alguna sería capaz de verlo. Aún así... ¿tenerla a ELLA  
en la cabeza en este momento? No se si debería estar aterrado, o si sólo  
debería enojarme más todavía.

--¡¿Qué estás diciendo! ¡No te quiero pegar! --grito, casi.

Estoy seguro de que el cargamento entero de ocupantes del tren ya nos  
está mirando, de todos modos. Si hablara en murmullos, igual me  
observarían.

Asuka sonríe. Es una sonrisa que da miedo. Debo admitir que sí me  
asusta a veces. Muchas veces, ella sabe exactamente QUÉ me asusta.  
Estoy seguro de eso también. Carajo... hasta está haciendo eso de mirar  
con los ojos entrecerrados mientras sonríe. Parece un fantasma que  
viene a penarme.

--Me quieres pegar, Tercer Niño. --Hace una pausa para dar efecto--.  
¡¿Cierto?

Le quiero pegar. De verdad que sí. Quiero largar el puño y atravesarle  
esa sonrisa hipócrita. ¡Quiero ver si sigue tan sabionda con un puto  
diente menos! ¡Sí! ¡A ver si le gusta ESO! A ver si por fin entiende que  
estoy llegando a mi límite con esta mierda.

¿Cuál mierda?

Qué tal, para empezar, la manera en que me pega palmazos en la nuca.  
Perra malparida. ¡Y duele, también! ¡Lo hace con las uñas! No tengo  
idea cómo las mantiene tan filudas, pero además me golpea con bastante  
fuerza. Debe tomar leche a litros para tenerlas tan duras.

Me ha estado dando palmazos todo el día.

Todo el día.

Ayer, mencioné desear que se dejara de hacerlo. Naturalmente, hoy, es  
todo lo que hace. Fui muy tonto de darle una invitación tan clara, pero  
valía la pena.

--¡Asuka! Yo no te quiero pegar --intento de nuevo, dando un paso  
atrás. Eso no basta, obviamente. El tren está demasiado abarrotado  
para ofrecer libertad de movimiento.

De pronto, ella parece casi desilusionada. De verdad que a veces no  
entiendo a esta niña tanto como quisiera.

--¿Ah, sí? ¿Ni cuando hago esto? --dice.

¡PAF!

Ah... ese dolió. Mucho.

Está sonriendo de nuevo cuando abro los ojos. Maldita. Ojalá y se fuera  
al infierno.

--¿¡¿¡POR QUÉ FUE ESO! --grito.

--¡Lo sabía! ¡SÍ me quieres pegar! --declara orgullosa.

Yo podría haberle dicho eso.

Ella continúa, mirándome el brazo por alguna razón que se me escapa.

--¿Ves? Cada vez que te enojas, doblas así la mano. ¡Me quieres pegar!  
¡¿Cierto?

Inspiro súbitamente, llegando incluso a usar la mano izquierda para  
detener el movimiento de mi mano derecha. ¡Carajo! Me había olvidado  
de eso...

--¡N... No! --ruego--. ¡No es eso!

--Hagamos una una cosa --sonríe con esa misma sonrisa intimidante--.  
Te voy a dejar que me pegues.

¿Qué?

--¿Qué? --le hago eco a mis pensamientos. Todo esto es alguna especie  
de broma morbosa. Ella me va a agarrar y desviar el brazo y se va a  
poner a dar alaridos, chillando que soy un degenerado por querer golpear  
a una chica--. ¡No!

--En serio --no quiere parar de sonreír--. Si eres capaz de pegarme, te  
dejo que me des uno gratis, sin temor a represalias.

Con la manera en que me ha estado machacando los nervios todo el día,  
ser capaz de pegarle sería sorprendentemente fácil en este momento.  
Así y todo, soy cauteloso.

--Estás mintiendo --digo.

Sé que debo sonar como detective, tratando de resolver un misterio.  
El que la todopoderosa Asuka Langley me dejara alguna vez sobarle la  
quijada sería un condenado milagro.

--No, no te miento --asiente--. ¡Con una condición! --dice, y arruga el  
ceño, luego sonríe en esa misma manera muy... muy intimidante--. Yo te  
tomo una mano.

Yo pestañeo:

--¿Una mano?

--Voy a demostrar, de una vez por todas, que no podrías enfrentarme ni  
aunque tuvieras la oportunidad --asevera con un siseo peligroso--. Te  
reto. Haz lo peor que puedas... Tercer Niño.

Detesto que me llamen Tercer Niño. De verdad que lo detesto.

--Hecho --gruño, casi.

Puedo ver un poquito de preocupación relampaguearle en los ojos.  
Está empezando a darse cuenta de que puede haber subestimado  
exactamente CUÁNTO quiero pegarle. Pero, su orgullo porfiado la obliga  
a seguir. Por mí, perfecto. Me merezco esto. Una vez nada más. Nada  
más un solo puñetazo bien puesto a esa puta sonrisa y voy a estar bien  
durante unos cuantos meses más de tortura. Dios sabe que me lo he  
ganado.

Por favoooooor, me ruego a mí mismo. Nada más pégale... una sola  
vez... déjame tener esta victoria pequeñísima sobre esta niña tozuda  
y cargante, y juro que voy a estar...

Una sensación tibia me envuelve la mano izquierda.

Mierda. Por la mierda.

Te odio, Asuka. Te odio. ¿Por qué tenías que saber ESO también?  
No... no que te odie. Lo otro.

Ella sonríe cuando ve mi cara ablandarse. Sabe que me tiene agarrado  
de las hipotéticas pelotas.

--¿Y bien, Tercer Niño? Anda... --Se me acerca más--. Te reto...

Ohhhh... lo dijo susurrando. Susurrando. Por Dios. Es. Tan. Sensual.  
Cuando susurra.

Empiezo a contestar con otro susurro. En realidad no tengo idea de  
qué es. Todo lo que puedo sentir son sus manos envolviendo la mía.

--¿Sí, Shin-kun? --me arrulla. Sé que todo es para debilitar aún más mi  
resolución, pero, demonios, de qué manera me va a desvelar esa voz  
esta noche.

--Cen...ob...tivo... ap-tar... tillo...

De verdad no tengo idea qué murmuré. Tampoco ella. Me da una  
mirada inquisitiva.

--¿Perdón?

--Centrar objetivo... --murmuro un poco más fuerte--. Apretar el  
gatillo...

¡PAFF!

Oh. Ah, diablos.

Eso sí que fue una maravilla.

Todavía puedo ver la expresión de su cara al advertir que mi puño  
derecho estaba a punto de golpearle la mandíbula. Gracias al cielo por  
el entrenamiento de Misato. En realidad es increíble lo que el cuerpo de  
uno puede hacer incluso cuando la mente no está.

--¡AAAHHHHHHHH! --grita ella, casi yéndose de espaldas.

No puedo evitar el sonreír... un poquito nada más. El hormigueo de mis  
nudillos no hace más que confirmar mi dulce, dulce victoria.

Ella se toma el lado del mentón, y obviamente sintiendo mucho dolor, por  
la manera en que gesticula.

--¡BAAAAAAAAKA!

--Lo siento --digo.

De verdad lo siento. Pero... DEMONIOS... qué falta me hacía.

Asuka me lanza más puñaladas con los ojos de las que yo le haya lanzado  
nunca a mi padre. El resto del viaje es bastante tranquilo. Ella ya no se  
está sonriendo.

Aleluya.

¨

¨

¨

¨

--Nos vamos.

Tardo un momento en darme cuenta de que me estoy moviendo. Rayos.  
No tenía ninguna gana de moverme.

--¡Qué DIABLOS estás haciendo, Baka! --demando, mirando las caras  
de pasmo que me rodean.

¿Cuándo se puso así Shinji? Nunca debí haber dejado que me pegara  
el mes pasado en el tren. Mierda. Ahora se cree que me puede  
mandonear. Hace falta que le raje el culo a patadas.

--¡Para! --exijo. Me sale lo más claro posible dadas las circunstancias,  
supongo. Él me entiende, pero está claro que no va a parar. Que se  
cague.

--¡No me quiero ir todavía!

--¡Asuka, nos vamos AHORA! --se da vuelta y casi me grita en la cara.

Que se cague él y su condenada... agh. Tengo náuseas. La repentina  
corriente de aire frío y fresco cuando salimos de la casa basta para  
hacerme mal.

--Ay no...

Creo que hizo falta el sonido de mi vómito para que él se diera cuenta de  
que debería haberme escuchado. Es culpa suya que le haya vomitado los  
putos zapatos. No me importa.

Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos, todo lo que veo es su cara de preocupado  
mirándome con una inclinación horizontal. Tengo el césped, muy fresco y  
grato, en la mejilla. Por suerte, lo que sea que haya vomitado debe  
haber caído a una corta distancia de donde aterricé.

--¡Asuka! ¡¿Estás bien!

--Andate a la mierda, Shinji --murmuro, ronca.

Él parece haber tomado bastante mal esa última frase. Una parte de mí  
se pregunta si debí haber dicho eso o no. La parte de mí que acaba de  
echar afuera las tripas, sin embargo, siente exactamente eso por él  
ahora.

--¡¿Por qué me sacaste! --demando. Por mi vida que no me acuerdo.

--¡Casi te violan! --grita él, igual de ronco-- ¡Por la MIERDA, Asuka!

--¡Me... Estaba bien!

Degluto fuerte, percatándome de que lo que él dijo no fue sólo un sueño  
retorcido que estaba teniendo. Mierda... De verdad tengo que dejar de  
tomar como Misato. No tengo para nada tanta resistencia como ella.

Shinji me conoce como a un puto libro. Desgraciado. No me está  
creyendo nada de esto.

--¿Y por eso casi le rompiste esa botella en la cabeza cuando por fin te  
lo saqué de encima?

Maldito.

--¡¿¡Esperabas un momento más dramático para detenerlo! --me grita  
Shinji.

Su voz... mierda... está haciendo la cosa esa. Es como si estuviera casi  
a punto de llorar... pero también a punto de hacer pedazos a alguien.  
Nunca sé decir si me da miedo... o si me entristece. Mierda. He tenido  
fantasías con él después de oírlo. Pero de verdad no sé qué pensar por  
el momento.

--Pero...

--¡Pues no podía haber sido mucho después!

Shinji estira la mano y agarra un pedazo de tela que había sido la parte  
superior de mi vestido. Ha sido arrancado de cuajo.

--¡Casi me CAGO del susto, Asuka! ¿No te dabas cuenta de cómo  
gritabas?

--Pe...

Mierda... ya me viene... detesto eso... Carajo... no... por Dios, no... no  
empieces, Asuka... no empieces... no delante de él... por favor no...

Estoy llorando. Mierda.

--Pe... perdóname, Shinji...

Carajo. Me odio yo misma. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacer estas  
cagadas delante de Shinji? Se suponía que esto era una fiesta. Algo  
divertido. Algo para distraer mi mente de las cosas. Claro... quería  
conocer chicos nuevos... pero nada como lo que sucedió. Lo único que  
quería era descansar de...

Shinji. Maldito seas, Shinji. Asqueroso Shinji el Invencible me salva  
otra vez.

Dios me ayude. Le estoy agradecida. Estoy más agradecida de lo que  
él podría saber. A la mierda contigo, Shinji.

--Asuka... --Ya me ha envuelto en su chaqueta. Ahora vienen sus  
brazos. No. Por Dios, no. No puedo aguantar esto ahora--. No pasó  
nada... desahógate...

Lo hago. Lloro. Debo haber estado horas llorando. ¿Por qué diablos es  
el único hombre delante del que puedo llorar? Débil, baka Shinji. Maldito  
seas. No... ¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Por qué? ¡Es tan pequeño! ¡Yo tal  
vez peso más que él!

--Vamos. Te llevo --murmura, echándose mis brazos sobre los hombros.

--Puedo caminar...

No, no puedo. Apenas puedo respirar de lo cansada que estoy. No sé si  
estoy enojada o agradecida, pero él no me deja forcejear, y me lleva  
cargada a la espalda.

Camina durante cuadras conmigo a la espalda. La verdad, no me  
acuerdo de mucho. Pero no se queja. Odio cuando hace eso. No hace  
más que empeorar las cosas.

Pero... no quiero que las cosas mejoren.

Todo lo que puedo sentir es su mano derecha apretando la mía. Es  
asombroso que pueda hacerlo y mantenerme cargada, pero en verdad  
no quiero que deje de hacerlo, así que aprendió a arreglárselas.

--¿Por qué? --le pregunto.

No contesta. Mierda. ¿Por qué no contesta? No es ninguna pregunta  
complicada. Debe tener ALGUNA clase de respuesta. Tiene que saber  
lo que estoy preguntando. Sé que sabe. La respuesta tiene que estar  
ahí... en alguna parte... dentro de ese maldito caparazón suyo. Sé que  
lo ha pensado una o dos veces. Mierda... por favor, tienes que haberlo  
pensado, Shinji...

No.

Nada más tómame la mano.

No hables.

Juro que no haré nada, con tal de que hagas esas dos cosas. Nada más  
quédate callado y tócame. Nada más hasta que lleguemos. No me  
importa lo que pase después. Te necesito, Shinji.

Te necesito.

Tú no me necesitas a mí.

Pero gracias por haberme aguantado todo este tiempo.

--Gracias --le murmuro al oído.

Él sabe a qué me refiero. Sé que sabe. Me lo dice la forma como me  
aprieta la mano en respuesta, pero mantiene la boca cerrada.

A la mierda contigo, Shinji. ¿Por qué tenías que leerme la mente de esa  
manera?

Agh. Estoy tan borracha.

No recuerdo mucho después de eso, pero creo que llegué a tiempo al  
baño.

¨

¨

¨

¨

--¿Le quieres BAJAR?

Las cosas están empeorando. No sé cómo.

Mentira.

Yo ya no estoy precisamente facilitando las cosas. Es inquietante.  
Casi podría jurar que estoy disfrutando esto ahora. Todas esas cosas que  
he mapeado subconscientemente en la cabeza, todas las cosas que por  
lo general evito hacer en presencia de Asuka, están aflorando a la  
superficie. Resulta que algunas de verdad la enfurecen.

Ella detesta, por ejemplo, que yo estudie en la sala de estar. Dos  
razones. Le entra la poquísima cantidad de culpa que pudiera tener en  
ese ego sobreinflado que tiene, y se siente mal (¡JA!) por ver televisión  
con el volumen tan alto cuando estoy aquí. Eso, y Misato siempre se da  
cuenta y le dice a ELLA que estudie. Ella detesta tener que hacer ambas  
cosas.

--No está tan alta, Tercer Niño --me responde, enojada.

Por desgracia, Misato no está aquí ahora, y desde esa fiesta infame a la  
que fuimos la semana pasada, ella se ha puesto extra defensiva contra  
mis acciones. Parece que ni la culpa funciona esta noche.

Bueno, no es que necesite estudiar ni nada.

¿Ven? ¡Lo estoy haciendo otra vez! ¡SÉ que eso la va a enfurecer!  
¡Ni siquiera tengo que estudiar! ¡Entonces, POR QUÉ lo hago?

¡Aagh! Sé EXACTAMENTE por qué lo hago... pero si admito lo mucho que  
disfruté el pagarle con su misma moneda, no pararía nunca. Misato se  
volvería loca con las disputas que resultarían, y cualquier posibilidad que  
yo tenga de...

Mierda.

¿Para qué me tomo la molestia? ¿Posibilidad? No hay ninguna. Aún así,  
lo tengo pegado en la cabeza. Es esa misma idea que Asuka creyó poder  
usar contra mí en el tren. Esta vez funciona, también.

--Perdón, Asuka... --suspiro, cerrando los libros--. Tienes razón. Me voy  
a estudiar a mi cuarto.

Ella parece casi sorprendida con eso. Después de todo, esta semana  
entera ha estado encaminada hacia una confrontación gigante. Por  
supuesto, tenía que ser yo el el primero en echarse atrás. ¿Cuándo  
diablos voy a escuchar mis propios consejos? ¿Hasta cuándo voy a  
estar...?

--¿Huyendo, Shin-kun? --Me lanza esa condenada sonrisa de gato.  
Casi es suficiente para hacer que quiera pegarle de nuevo... pero dije la  
verdad. Ese momento en el tren bastó para durarme un montón de su  
abuso. Por lo menos otro mes más o algo así.

--Sí --digo categóricamente--. ¿Quieres algo del refrigerador antes que  
me vaya?

¡Carajo! ¡Otra vez con la mirada esa! ¿Qué DIABLOS es eso? ¿¡¿Por qué  
pone cara de niñita a la que acaban de decirle que no puede ir al parque  
a jugar con sus amigos! Pues lo siento MUUUUCHO si te decepciono,  
bruja. No soy juguete tuyo para que me traigas a porrazos.

--Eeh... sí... claro. --Se encoge de hombros, rodando sobre el almohadón  
que ha apoyado en el piso para ver televisión--. Jugo de naranja está  
bien.

Bien. Perfecto. Voy a la cocina y saco el compartimento que contiene  
los pocos alimentos que no son instantáneos ni relacionados con la  
cerveza. ¿A quién diablos trato de engañar? Que no soy juguete suyo.  
Mierda. Hay días en que lo único que he querido es quedarme en la cama  
y morirme... pero siempre me levanto... para que ella me ande trayendo a  
manotazos.

Soy un enfermo de mierda, ¿cierto?

Ella me frunce el ceño y yo le paso su lata de jugo.

--¿Por qué diablos andas tan deprimido? --exije.

--Por nada --digo--. Perdona. Un poco cansado, nada más.

Sí. Eso suena lo bastante convincente.

Casi se lo cree, además. En todo caso, la voz me sale como muerta.  
Pero, esta es Asuka. Ella no se va a rendir tan fácil. La lógica... por una  
vez... le asiste.

--Dormiste doce horas anoche. ¿Por qué rayos estás cansado todavía?

De verdad que ya no puedo aguantar esto. Mierda... ya a duras penas  
puedo pensar. ¿Para qué hace esto? Preferiría que volviera a estarme  
dando manotazos en la nuca. ¿Por qué de pronto me está interrogando  
de esta manera?

--Buenas noches --suspiro, levantando mis libros de la mesa. No están  
muy pesados pero, en este momento, siento como si arrastrara cadenas  
a mi muerte.

¿¿Dónde hay un ángel cuando hace falta?

--Bueno... --le oigo murmurar--. Bue... buenas noches, Shinji-kun.

Demonios.

Demonios.

¡DEMONIOS!

¿¡¿Cómo CARAJO hace eso? La mitad del tiempo suena como una maldita  
sirena de ataque aéreo. La otra mitad está dominada por ese tono  
engreído y provocador que ella tiene. Es como niñita de cinco años que  
se crea superior de uno.

Pero...

Carajo, qué manera de sonar atrayente cuando susurra. Cuando hace  
esa tontera del "kun". Ya ni siquiera me importa si dice Baka-kun.  
¿Cómo lo hace? Cada vez que hace eso con la voz, me hace...

Desearla.

Por Dios, la deseo. La deseo tanto que me duele pensarlo.

--¿Shinji?

Ay, no... se dio cuenta. Me quedo paralizado. Las baterías internas  
indican 0:00. No tengo la capacidad de moverme.

--¿Shinji?

Está más cerca ahora. La siento justo detrás mío.

--Perdóname --le digo... mierda... estoy al borde de las lágrimas,  
además. La semana entera se va por el caño. El poco amor propio que  
pudiera haber logrado se hace humo. Preferiría renunciar a cualquier  
satisfacción que haya ganado antes que pelear con ella en este  
momento.

Ella se pasma cuando me doy vuelta y le tomo la mano. No me importa.  
Necesito contacto. Necesito decir esto.

--Perdóname, Asuka... Nunca... nunca debí haberte pegado... o  
molestado... o...

Mierda, apenas puedo hablar con lo fuerte que estoy llorando.

Los pocos vislumbres que capto de ella están llenos de su expresión  
horrorizada.

--No debí haberme... puesto así... después de la fiesta... es que... ¡no  
sabía qué mas hacer!

--¡YA BASTA!

Le lleva un momento a mi mente agotada percatarse de lo que ella ha  
dicho.

--¿Q... qué? --digo, y levanto la mirada. Ella está... ¿llorando? ¿Llorando?  
¿Por qué está llorando Asuka?

Saca de un tirón su mano de la mía. Extraño de inmediato su presencia,  
pero ahora hasta de eso me arrepiento, porque ella se ve como si hubiera  
recibido de mí un choque de electricidad.

--¡BAKA! --me grita--. ¡No digas NUNCA cosas así! --Una lágrima me cae  
en la mano, que aún no he movido--. ¿¡¿Cómo eres tan IDIOTA?

De verdad no entiendo lo que mis oídos me dicen. Me dicen que ella está  
llorando. Que dijo esas últimas palabras, tan de siempre, en una manera  
distinta de la acostumbrada. Casi como si estuviera preocupada. En  
realidad no puedo decir nada. Nada más me miro la mano donde cayó su  
lágrima.

--¡Mein GOTT! --grita--. ¡Cada vez que pides perdón me dan ganas de  
arrancarte la lengua de raíz! ¿Que no te das CUENTA de cuando haces  
algo BUENO, para variar? ¿No te das cuentas de lo que...? --La voz se le  
ahoga de repente.

La última expresión que recuerdo de su cara era una de dolor. Pasó  
corriendo por mi lado y se metió a su cuarto. Dando un portazo. Fuerte.

¨

¨

¨

¨

Claro que no se da cuenta.

Esa es la respuesta a mis tres días de deliberación. Me siento enferma.  
Físicamente enferma. Cada vez que él pasa junto a mi puerta, puedo  
sentirlo. Sé que estuve a dos palabras de causar un desastre.

Me haces.

¿No se da cuenta de lo que me hace? ¿Cuando no para de disculparse?  
¿Cuando no se me enfrenta? Me enfurece. Me dan ganas de dejarlo  
estampado contra un muro.

¿No se da cuenta de lo que me hace? ¿Cuando veo ese otro lado de él  
desaparecer así? ¿Cuando se convierte en ese niñito acobardado que  
aborrezco? Mierda. Es como si alguien te quitara algo que am...

Que estimas.

Sí. Alguien que se lleva algo que te agrada. Te hace enojar. Me hace  
enojar. La noche en que por fin se afirmó los pantalones y me dio un  
puñetazo, yo en realidad estaba sonriendo. Pensé que por fin yo lo había  
logrado. Que por fin lo había provocado lo suficiente.

Incluso si era para rechazarme.

Valió la pena. Lo supe en el momento en que me trajo arrastada a la  
casa después de esa puta fiesta. Mierda. Yo no lo hubiera cargado  
hasta la casa en esa situación. ¡Quedaba como a cuatro cuadras del  
departamento de Misato! Pero lo hizo. Llevó mi pesado culo a rastras  
por Tokio 3 sin pensarlo dos veces.

Supe que ese era el Shinji que me gustaba.

Casi pierdo el control cuando pidió perdón. No podía creer que fuese tan  
tarado. ¡Carajo! Yo... debí haberlo presionado... yo quería otra pelea.  
La necesitaba. Una pelea de verdad. Quería demostrarle que él PODÍA  
hacerme frente. Que él era el único a quien consideraba digno.

¿Cómo se le dice eso a alguien? ¿Que quiero que me saque la mierda  
a golpes por su propio bien? Debí haber tomado psicología en la  
universidad. Mierda.

Todo esto es culpa de Misato.

De verdad, lo es.

Odio esta situación. Odio este cuerpo. Este maldito reloj biológico del  
que todos se están quejando siempre. Me percaté, no hace mucho, pero  
lo suficiente como para tener tiempo de pensarlo, de que mi reloj estaba  
andando.

Rápido.

Y me pregunté si tendría que pasarme la vida de esta manera. Viviendo  
junto a Shinji.

No soy tonta. Sé lo que sucede. Misato quiso pasarse lista y hacernos  
vivir juntos para mejorar nuestro trabajo de equipo, pero eso no es todo  
en lo que esto va a terminar. Incluso si lo odiara, yo... bueno, él siempre  
está aquí. Está siempre cerca mío. Rozando contra mí todo el día. No  
es culpa mía. Yo... no puedo evitar sentir... un poquito... por él. ¡Ya va  
un año y medio desde el último ángel, por todos los cielos! Pero, siempre  
hay indicios de que podría haber más. Son dos años con un muchacho  
de mi edad que... en realidad... no es tan mal parecido.

Aagh. ¡AAGH! No. No puedo seguir pensando así o me voy a volver  
loca.

Pero... con toda sinceridad, lo intenté. De verdad intenté no hacerle  
caso a mi reloj.

¡Pero es taaaaaaannn DIFÍCIL!

A la larga, llegué a aceptarlo. Sabía que posiblemente tenga que  
pasarme otros diez años o algo así cerca de Shinji. También empecé a  
darme cuenta de que tenía dos opciones. Una especie de elección en  
el asunto. Podía pasar ese tiempo con el Shinji que pide perdón, que me  
enfurece, que es un mequetrefe cobardón... o... podía pasarlo con el  
Shinji que yo qu... que me agrada. El que caga a patadas a los ángeles  
y que puede enfrentarse a mí. El que le dijo a su padre que se fuera a la  
mierda cuando este le suplicó perdón.

El que me ayuda... incluso cuando soy demasiado terca para admitir que  
la ayuda me haga falta.

Cuando me di cuenta de que tal vez tendría que pelear por ese Shinji  
durante todo el tiempo que lo conozca, debo admitir que no estuve muy  
contenta. No quiero tener que estar peleando con él a cada rato para  
poder mirarlo siquiera.

A la mierda contigo, Shinji. Con ustedes dos, esta vez.

Y me volvió a tomar la mano, además. Me repugnó. Lo peor es que yo  
no quería soltar. Incluso cuando es ese niñito inaguantable, no puedo  
evitar ver su otro lado.

¡¿POR QUÉ NO SE DECIDE!

Mierda.

O sea, no se trata de que yo esté en busca de amor ni nada. Si... si  
sucede, entonces... bien, supongo. Pero yo... lo único que deseo es  
tener alguien con quien hablar. Alguien con quien estar. Shinji casi lo  
es... pero... la sigue cagando.

Los otros chicos no están ni en el mismo planeta que nosotros. Eva es el  
único mundo que conozco. Es lo único que he tenido. No voy a cambiar  
sólo para poder andar con esos pobres pelagatos que hacen que Kensuke  
y Toji se vean bien en comparación. Al menos ELLOS conocen también  
este mundo.

Carajo. Ojalá Shinji cambiara...

Incluso si es un mequetrefe.

¨

¨

¨

¨

--¡Das geht dich einen feuchten Scheissdreck an!

Eeeh... ¿cómo...?

Sé que no es una frase buena. La manera en que la dijo pelaría la  
pintura de las paredes si no me hubiera sido dicha en plena cara. La frase  
llega al final de la semana, después del que quizá es el peor punto que he  
conocido en nuestra... amistad. Por fin me armo del suficiente valor para  
preguntar qué le pasa, y me contesta con esto.

Ese impulso por pegarle a algo está volviendo. Esta vez, sin embargo,  
cualquier objeto inanimado puede servir.

--¿Cómo dijiste? --pregunto, consciente por completo de que  
probablemente no me convenga saber.

--Significa qué mierda te importa, Shinji --dice Asuka mirándome con  
rabia, luego se da la vuelta para continuar preparando una jarra de café.

¿Qué quiere decir con ESO? ¡CLARO que me importa! ¡Hace días que no  
sale de su dormitorio! Desde que yo... eeh... me quebré en el pasillo.  
Si es por otra razón que no sea yo, entonces voy a estar muy  
sorprendido.

--A ver. Deja que te ayude --ofrezco, pasando la mano por su lado hasta  
el cajón de arriba, para sacar un pequeña cuchara de medir para los  
granos de café molidos. Pero, ella me la saca de la mano antes que  
pueda hacer mucho más y vuelve rápidamente a arrojarla en el cajón.

--Lo puedo hacer sola.

Tiene la voz baja y peligrosa. Sé que debería estar asustado. Rayos,  
debería estar en cualquier parte menos a su lado en este momento.

--Asuka --suspiro--. No quiero pelear contigo. Dime qué es lo que...

Oh.

Ah, mierda.

Algo que dije le llegó. Me encuentro retrocediendo aún más antes de  
poder pensar qué fue.

--¡Ese es el PROBLEMA, Baka! --grita. Pese a su evidente rabia, parece  
casi cansada. Hastiada a más no poder.

--¿Q... Qué?

Sus ojos... me miran con furia. Nunca creí que algo tan bello pudiera  
verse tan amenazador. Tiene los labios apretados y torcidos, como  
aprontándose a morder algo. Creo que en ese momento empecé a temer  
por mi vida.

--El pequeño Shinji, siempre tan formalito y educado... --empezó ella en  
voz baja, pero empezando a alzarse--. ¡Pero no se imagina el debilucho  
mezquino y egoísta que es! ¡Todos le dan sartas de "bien hecho, Shinji"  
y "buen trabajo, Shinji", así que nunca se da cuenta!

Se yergue y levanta el brazo hacia los Cielos que combatimos.

--¡¡¡SHINJI EL INVENCIBLE! ¡¡¡Denle todos un PUTO aplauso!

La pared me golpea la espalda, y me descubro arrastrándome por ésta,  
buscando la salida. Ah, pero esto apenas empieza.

--Dime una cosa, Shinji-KUN --gruñe ella. Estoy asustado, por muy  
seguido que sueñe con que ella me diga así--. ¿Qué harías si yo te  
besara en este momento?

Tengo que admitir que... no sé.

--Dime, Shinji. --Me mira con rabia, pero tiene algo nuevo en la voz--.  
¿Qué harías si me arrodillara y te empezara a desabotonar la camisa con  
mi lengua?

Oh...

Oh, cielos...

Creo que el corazón se me detuvo.

--¿Quieres saber lo que harías? --me susurra.

Trago saliva, tratando de recordar cómo se respira.

--Pedirías perdón --gruñe.

Yo pestañeo.

--¡¿¡¿Te das CUENTA de cuánto me ENFURECES? --me grita en PLENA  
cara--. ¡Ya van DOS AÑOS, SHINJI! ¡MIERDA, DOS AÑOS! ¡He tenido  
que estarte escuchando pedir perdón! ¡He tenido que escucharte cómo  
te acobardas! ¡He tenido que escuchar cómo te retuerces bajo  
CUALQUIER clase de presión! ¡¡¿¿Tienes ALGUNA IDEA DE CUÁNTO ME  
ENFURECE ESO!

Encuentro el marco de la puerta, pero ella me da vuelta con el brazo  
izquierdo. Ay, mierda...

--¡Parece que la última vez que tuviste pelotas fue con tu padre!

Ah.

A ver.

ESO.

Me... gustó... bien poco...

Ella ve mi reacción, también. Odio saber que es exactamente lo que  
ella esperaba.

--Ya me oíste, Shinji --gruñe--. Dime, ¿cuando viste detenerse el  
monitor cardíaco del desgraciado ese, se te salieron las pelotas por  
el cu...?

¡ P A F F !

Se queda parada, completamente pasmada mientras un hilillo de sangre  
le corre desde la comisura de los labios. El brazo me tiembla, pero ha  
pasado de alguna manera hasta mi otro lado, cruzado convenientemente  
a la altura de su quijada. Este no fue tan grato como el del tren. Estoy  
verdaderamente enojado esta vez.

¡ F U U M !

Ay... no puedo decir que me haya esperado eso... ni tampoco mi  
estómago, o no me encontraría de rodillas en este momento.

--¡Ahg...! --creo recordar haber dicho.

--Lo lamento --dice Asuka sonriendo a medias, limpiándose la sangre del  
labio cortado. Su voz deja claro que no lo lamenta nada.

De verdad no sé qué me poseyó, pero así fue:

--¡RRRAAHH! --Me tiré contra ella. De cabeza. No me importaba cómo la  
lastimara, con tal de hacerle daño. Los puños y cabezas no importaban.

Creo que conseguí empujarla contra el filo de la mesa. Debe haberle  
dolido mucho; es más, soltó un fuerte chillido cuando se golpeó el  
costado. Pero ni por los diablos me iba a rendir allí. La ataco cuando  
por fin me puedo poner en pie.

¡Y me PATEA! ¡La muy PUTA! ¡No puedo creer que me haya pateado!  
Y otra vez en el estómago, además. Apenas recuerdo haber chocado  
con la pared y haberme deslizado hasta el suelo, pero no estoy seguro  
porque el conocimiento trataba de abandonarme mientras caía.

--¡Párate, MIERDA! --carraspea ella--. ¡Todavía no termino contigo!

Lucho por levantarme... de verdad que sí... pero no puedo. Apenas  
puedo respirar.

--¡Olvídate que te vas a desplomar y listo, como lo hizo tu papá!

--¡MUÉRETE!

Antes de darme cuenta, ella está debajo mío, y yo estoy luchando por  
estrangularla. ¡Maldición! ¡POR QUÉ NO SE... DA POR VENCIDA!

Sus manos, sin embargo, no son para nada débiles como las de una  
muchacha promedio. El tiempo ha sido muy generoso con esta mujer, y  
me pregunto si voy a poder vencerla. Ella no sólo consigue despegarse  
mis manos del cuello, sino que empieza a contraatacar, tratando de  
apartarme a empujones.

Si no tuviera mis dudas, podría jurar que está disfrutando esto.

Su rodilla sube hasta mi pecho. De llevar falda, hubiera sido un  
interesante inserto en una revista hentai. Pero no tengo tanta suerte,  
porque me vuelve a arrojar contra esa jodida pared dando un gruñido y  
un empujón.

De verdad odio esta pared. Me está pegando tan fuerte como ella.

--¡Anda! --grita ella--. ¿¡¿No te da para más?

Sus brazos están en un virtual empate con los míos. De verdad no puedo  
creer cuánta fuerza puede salir de alguien como ella. Cómo soy capaz de  
igualarla es también un asombro.

--¡PARA! --ruego. Se está extralimitando. ¡No me deja parar a mí! Cada  
vez que lo intento, ella amenaza con recordarme cosas que quiero dejar  
atrás--. ¡¿Qué DIABLOS ESTÁS HACIENDO!

Ella recarga todo su peso contra mis brazos temblorosos, tratando de  
doblegarme. Si no fuera por la pared que estaba detrás mío, hubiera  
vencido.

¨

¨

¨

¨

No quería meter a su padre en todo esto.

De verdad no quería. Que se cague. No me importa, con tal de que  
pelee. ¡No me importa si pelea conmigo o con otra cosa, con tal de que  
PELEE! Ya tomé mi decisión, y NO voy a vivir con ese otro Shinji. ¡Yo  
quiero a MI SHINJI!

Por fin él se sale de debajo mío, y, debo admitir, me sorprendo un poco  
cuando me aprisiona contra el piso con los hombros. Está peleando.  
Peleando de VERDAD. Por un momento, casi temí que fuera a tratar de  
matarme.

Pero eso no importa. Lo único que quiero es tenerlo a él de vuelta.

No hay más sonidos ahora que la respiración entrecortada y los ruidos  
de la refriega. Al carajo con hablar. Esto ya no es una conversación.  
Logro por fin darle un codazo en la cabeza, y se me quita de encima,  
tomándose el oído.

Sinceramente, no se adónde va a parar esto. Me estoy cansando.  
No dormí bien anoche. Él me va dejar tirada. Ojalá no contra algo muy  
duro.

Pego otro puñetazo. Rayos, me está empezando a doler. Tiene la  
quijada dura. A cambio, me agarra por el costado y me empuja contra  
una silla. Ay... esto va a doler...

¡CRACK!

Au, mierda... eso sí dolió.

--¡AAG! --toso, pero no ayuda en nada. Estoy sin aire. Los ojos se me  
desenfocan y no me puedo mover ni aunque quisiera. El Baka está  
encima mío de nuevo, todavía agarrándome los brazos como si creyera  
que estoy fingiendo.

--¡Maldita! --me gruñe.

Oh. Ay, cielos. Sí... me gusta este Shinji.

Y él aún no termina, tampoco. Por fin logro meterme aire en los  
pulmones, y el dolor se registra por todo mi cuerpo, pero apenas puedo  
sentirlo. El Baka está casi echado encima mío y todavía no se da  
cuenta. Esto es bien... interesante.

--¡Ah!

Me levanta del suelo. Tengo los brazos demasiado cansados para  
detenerlo y las piernas apenas pueden sostenerme, mucho menos pelear.  
Veo estrellas cuando me empuja de espaldas contra la pared y me  
aprisiona el cuello con una mano.

Y echa hacia atrás la otra.

Entonces se detiene.

Tal vez se esté preguntando por qué sonrío como idiota. Relaja el agarre  
levemente cuando ve que estoy acabada. Quizá no podría ni patearlo en  
las pelotas en este momento. Estoy exhausta. Pero... valió la pena. La  
mirada en sus ojos es invaluable. Los ojos de ÉL. Los ojos de MI Shinji.

Antes de darme cuenta, me estoy riendo. Estoy aliviada. Eso es todo.  
Me alegra haber podido sacarlo de ese puto caparazón suyo.

Él sonríe. Luego se ríe también.

Entonces se manifiesta el dolor, y los dos dejamos de reír para no  
lastimarnos más todavía.

--¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ambos nos estremecemos.

--Ay, mierda --suspiro en voz alta.

Una Misato muy iracunda entra corriendo a la cocina, examinando el  
desastre que hemos dejado. Yo hago lo mismo, con algún grado de  
conmoción. Caramba... peleamos con todo.

Todo lo de la mesa está en el suelo. Algunos platos en pedazos. Una de  
las patas está rota, evitando apenas que se ladee. La silla sobre la cual  
me arrojó Shinji está aplastada. Hay astillas por todas partes. Noto por  
primera vez que hay un poco de sangre en las paredes y en el piso donde  
Shinji me tenía sujeta. Un pedazo roto de camisa y la falta de una  
manga en el uniforme de colegio de Shinji se corresponden. Noto un  
trozo quebrado de plástico, y rápidamente me tanteo el pelo. Carajo.  
Voy a necesitar un cintillo nuevo.

--¡¡¿¿¡¡QUÉ DIABLOS PASÓ AQUÍ! --Misato casi está echando  
espuma por la boca. Los víveres que compró son tirados a un lado al  
tomar el cuello de mi blusa y la oreja de Shinji para separarnos.

--Eeeeh... --carraspeó Shinji--. Es que, me resbalé...

Los ojos se me agrandan. Él me hace una seña afirmativa con la cabeza,  
sacándome de mi sorpresa.

--Eso... y entonces yo traté de ayudarlo a levantarse, pero...

--Y entonces nos fuimos de espaldas...

--Chocamos con la mesa...

--El piso estaba muy encerado...

Misato no está acostumbrada a un ataque a dos bandas como éste, y  
la ira se le desmorona.

--Bien. --Nos suelta--. Limpien este tiradero, después vayan a lavarse.  
--Sacude la cabeza, saliendo en tromba--. Ritsuko va a venir a cenar  
más tarde.

No puedo creer que Shinji siga sonriendo. Y no ha pedido perdón ni  
una sola vez todavía. Nos quedamos sentados contra la pared y  
recuperamos el aliento un rato.

--Yo... no debí haber dicho nada sobre tu papá --digo.

De verdad no debí hacerlo. Fue una bajeza... incluso para mí.

--No importa --asiente él, extendiendo el brazo para tomarme la mano.  
No encuentro razón alguna para negárselo. Tal vez no es más que mi  
imaginación, pero tiene la mano un poco más tibia que de costumbre.

--Buen puñetazo --sonrío, sobándome la mandíbula. Demonios... voy a  
estar adolorida mañana.

Shinji incluso se sonrojó ante el cumplido.

--G... gracias...

Valió la pena.

¨

¨

¨

Estoy oficialmente confundido.

Digo, no es que no me guste este nuevo arreglo. Desde esa pelea, las  
cosas han vuelto a la normalidad, si es que no son mejores de lo que  
eran. Pero... este es un gran paso. Incluso para Asuka.

Por otro lado, ella me ha demostrado que no estoy ni cerca de conocerla  
tan bien como yo creía. Y, aunque me pese admitirlo, yo soy un libro  
abierto para ella.

Ahora es casi el final del verano. Un verano que nunca voy a olvidar.  
Toji y Kensuke deben odiarme, pero no puedo evitarlo. Pasé casi todo el  
período de dos meses con Asuka. Fue... a falta de una palabra mejor...  
bonito.

Puede que no la conozca tan bien como ella a mí, pero he aprendido unas  
cuantas cosas de ella. Cosas como su adoración por los juegos de video.  
No teníamos videojuego en el tiempo en que atacó el primer grupo de  
ángeles.

Ah, sí. Vinieron más. Pero nada tan malo como los últimos tres o cuatro  
Ángeles. Nada como Kaoru. Sólo para mantenernos alerta, creo. Tal  
vez ya ni siquiera son Ángeles...

Pero eso no es de lo que estoy hablando ahora. A Asuka le fascinan los  
juegos de video. La Navidad pasada le compré un viejo Nintendo. Ahora  
son muy baratos, de todos modos, así que pareció un buen regalo. Ella...  
eeh... bueno, hasta Misato se sorprendió con su reacción. Hasta me dio  
un beso en la mejilla después de casi aplastarme contra el suelo.

Tengan en mente que esto fue vestida de bata en la Mañana de Navidad.

Jugamos con él constantemente. Ella es mejor que yo, pero he estado  
practicando, así que al menos puedo darle un buen desafío.

Otra cosa de Asuka es que es una gran cocinera. ¿Quién lo hubiera  
creído? Misato ha sido ascendida dos veces desde lo de Kaoru, y ahora  
casi nunca está. Nuestros últimos meses de Secundaria fueron  
frenéticos, pero salimos. Ella dice que yo le enseñé todo lo que sabe...  
pero la verdad es que no puedo cocinar algunas de las cosas que ella  
puede.

Asuka sigue teniendo pesadillas.

Odio oírla al otro lado del pasillo. Es casi como si su murmullo más callado  
pudiera atravesar cualquier música que yo esté escuchando. Eso... me  
duele. Mucho. No quiero que tenga pesadillas. Por eso cuando ella  
entra a mi cuarto y pregunta si quiero jugar Nintendo, no me molesta.  
Incluso si es en plena noche.

Por lo general terminamos dormidos delante del televisor, babeando el  
piso, aunque ella nunca lo admitiría.

Esa es otra cosa. Babea. Es una observación tonta, pero me  
enorgullezco de saberla. Es algo muy tierno, en relidad. De ninguna  
manera asqueroso. Deberían haber visto la vergüenza que le dio cuando  
una mañana tomé una servilleta y le sequé la comisura de la boca.

Vamos juntos de compras todo el tiempo. Ella incluso viene cuando voy  
con Kensuke y Toji, y nos sigue a las tiendas de artículos militares y al  
Mercado Otaku a comprar películas de animé. Al principio, creía que lo  
hacía únicamente para darme en el gusto, pero una vez que supo que la  
mitad de las cosas que hacemos no son "depravadas" ni "idiotas", no le  
molestó. Incluso Toji acepta ir a algunas compras de ropa... aunque la  
teoría de Kensuke es que Hikari tiene una influencia directa en esa  
decisión.

En todo caso, Tokio 3 fue reconstruido, mis amigos ya no pelean, y  
Asuka de verdad parece ser mi amiga en lugar de enemiga. Estoy  
contento. De verdad lo estoy.

Entonces...

Entonces... ¿Por qué estoy tan confundido ahora?

¿No quise esto siempre? Digo, no es exactamente motivo de  
preocupación. Asuka y yo hemos estado en esto desde hace unos  
cuantos años. Pero...

Pero...

¿Vivir los dos solos?

Ella se viene conmigo a la universidad, aunque me recuerda  
constantemente que no lo necesita. El departamento no es ninguna  
maravilla. Caray, es básicamente dos dormitorios, un baño y un estudio.  
La cocina, para mi desánimo... consiste en un socavón en la pared, con  
un refrigerador, lavaplatos y estufa.

--¡YAAA JÚUU!--exclama ella, dejando caer la primera de sus  
MUUUUCHAS cajas en la puerta, y entra corriendo.

¡Está entusiasmada también! Yo... bueno... mi creencia personal era que  
apenas el proyecto Eva ya no requiriera que viviéramos juntos, ella me  
botaría como a una bolsa de fruta enmohecida.

La sigo desde atrás, cargando una bolsa pequeña con mis artículos más  
preciados y dos de SUS cajas. A lo mejor están llenas de ropa, pero  
diablos, igual pesan.

--A... Asuka... ¿me pue... ayudar? --me quejo.

Ella gira instantáneamente y corre a ayudar; logra atajar la caja justo  
antes de que resbale para yo poder sujetar la otra.

--Perdón. ¡Es que estoy tan emocionada! --me dice radiante--.  
¡Imagínate, Shinji! ¡¡¡No más latas de cerveza ni potes de ramen!

No puedo evitar reírme. Con razón está tan contenta. Al menos yo  
como compañero de apartamento soy LIMPIO.

NERV pagaba MUY bien a sus pilotos, pero Asuka insistió que debíamos  
invertir en un departamento pequeño. Sería mejor acostumbrarse a vivir  
y estudiar en una vida normal de estudiante esforzado. Yo estuve de  
acuerdo. Era una cosa sensata. Aunque igual deseaba que la cocina  
fuera más grande. Ella baja corriendo al auto...

Sí. ¡Tenemos auto también! Ella maneja casi siempre, pero no me  
molesta. Es un puro cacharro abollado, color rojo (color elección de ella,  
nuevamente), pero era un símbolo de nuestra libertad. De una vida  
nueva.

En fin, ella vuelve con una caja bajo cada brazo.

--¿Y bien? --suspira y pone ambas cajas en el piso.

--¿Y bien qué? --pestañeo, mirando la estancia a oscuras. No darán la  
luz hasta mañana en la mañana.

--¿Cómo que "qué"? --frunce el ceño, cruzando los brazos con fingido  
enfado--. Esto se tiene que hacer de manera organizada, o nunca vamos  
a parar de pelear por eso.

Yo pestañeo. No me cabe duda de que también estoy colorado.

--¿Perdón?

Ella señala el pequeño pasillo. --Como tú eres el universitario, te voy a  
permitir que escojas tu habitación primero --dice, y se inclina hacia mí,  
sonriendo--. Elige sabiamente. ¡Después de todo, es la decisión más  
importante que puedes tomar!

Considero eso por un momento. Ella SÍ tenía experiencia con esto,  
después de todo. ¿Tal vez tenga razón?

--Ehh... bueno, yo soy nuevo en esto... --digo--. ¿Cuál escogerías tú?

Ella parece muy complacida de que le pida su opinión experta.

--Bien, déjame ver. --Va hasta ambos cuartos y abre las puertas. Están  
justo uno frente al otro a cada lado del pasillo.

La sigo. El primer cuarto está ordenado y limpio. El segundo, sin  
embargo, parece ser malograda víctima de una fiesta.

--Este --dice, señalando el segundo cuarto--. Este va a ser el tuyo.

Yo arrugo el ceño. Era que no.

--Bueno --suspiro.

Ella me oye el descontento en la voz.

--¿No confías en mí? --sonríe. Maldita esa sonrisa de gato.

--Pero...

Se me acerca y me aprisiona contra la pared con los brazos. Oh...

--Si ese cuarto no es satisfactorio, siempre puedes dormir en el mío...  
--susurra con EXACTAMENTE la voz que me desvela en la noche (entre  
otras cosas).

Ya, bueno. Ella ha inspirado MUCHOS sueños húmedos y pegajosos.  
¿Contentos?

No puedo ni respirar.

Pero, al final, noto que todavía me está sonriendo.

--Bueno... --grazno--. Me quedo con este cuarto.

Ella me deja ir, pero ríe para sí.

--Pobre Shinji... debiste verte la cara.

Al menos no se está riendo a carcajadas como la mayoría de las veces.  
Sólo está provocando, no atormentando. Yo suspiro y sonrío también.

--Deberías tener cuidado --advierto--. Si sigues provocando a un hentai  
como yo, podrías salir lastimada...

--Oooh --contesta ella--. Shinji tiene pantalones después de todo...  
--declara orgullosa--. Te he enseñado bien.

Ese pequeño comentario me para en seco.

Me doy vuelta para verla sonriendo delicadamente. Luego, extiende  
el brazo y me toma la mano.

--Me alegra --dice. Luego, se da media vuelta y va hasta la primera  
de sus cajas.

Al principio... creí estar enojado por oírla decir eso. Como si la única  
razón por la que me soporta fuera porque ELLA trabajó en eso. Pero...  
no me miraba como si yo fuera un proyecto. Ella estaba simplemente...  
contenta... sólo la he visto así de contenta unas cuantas veces.

Todavía tengo la mano tibia de cuando me la tomó. Eso no se debió  
solamente a un trabajo o a un desafío.

Ella está... ¿orgullosa de mí?

Evitamos el contacto visual cuando ella pasa de vuelta a su cuarto,  
pero veo que sigue sonriendo.

Estoy feliz.

No.

¡Estoy extasiado!

--¡Baka! ¿Me vas a ayudar con el televisor o no?

--¡Hai!

¨

¨

¨

--Bueno y, ¿qué regalo les gustaría?

Debo admitir que no sé muy bien de qué está hablando esta mujer.  
No es que la estuviera ignorando ni nada, pero hasta ese momento, ella  
había estado parloteando acerca de cosas con las que yo no aburriría  
ni a Shinji.

--¿Perdón?

La mujer sonríe. Es una compañera de estudio en mi clase de psicología  
(sí, al final me decidí y tomé algunos cursos de psicología). Siempre se  
me olvida su nombre... Tammy... pero es bien inteligente, y nunca me  
saca de quicio, así que le voy a dar en el gusto esta vez.

--De aniversario --indica ella, señalando a Shinji, que está en el rincón  
con su chelo, limpiándolo del largo mes guardado. El baka no oye nada,  
al menos no que yo sepa.

--Ah, eeh... ¿regalo? --reitero--. ¿Cómo, regalo?

Ella me pondera con ojo crítico.

--¿O sea que no están casados?

Casi suelto una carcajada.

Casi.

--¡C... claro que no! --creo que estoy colorada. Demonios. Me he  
estado juntando mucho con Shinji--. No, vivimos juntos, nada más.

--¡Oooh! --se ríe ella suavemente--. Perdón, no sabía. ¡Parece que  
fueran tan apegados!

Yo sonrío. --Bueno, es un buen amigo. Estoy acostumbada a él,  
me imagino.

Ella se acerca un poco más. --Entonces... ¿no han...?

De nuevo, ese maldito rubor estilo Shinji.

--¡No! --cuchicheo enojada--. Tenemos diecisiete años. Es un poco  
pronto para todo eso...

Tammy se encoge de hombros. --Bueno, linda... yo que tú, dejaría  
en claro que él es tuyo.

Yo pestañeo. --¿Perdón?

--¿Has visto el séquito que tiene en la universidad? --Se sonríe--. Debe  
haber por lo menos diez de chicas, desde segundo a último año, que  
suspiran por él. Que sea piloto Eva no les quita precisamente el  
entusiasmo, si me entiendes.

Ah...

¿Soy yo? ¿U oyen ustedes un tic tac?

¡Cállate, reloj!

--No... no sabía... --admito, con una rápida mirada de contrabando  
hacia Shinji, que está en dichosa ignorancia de la presente conversación.

--Y bueno, ya sabes que no es exactamente un cretino, y no es feo  
--dice Tammy--. De no haber creído que ustedes dos eran pareja, tal  
vez yo también hubiera intentado.

--No te le acerques --gruño.

Ooh... eso fue un poquito excesivo. Mmm. No. No lo fue. Tammy nada  
más sonríe.

--Bueno, bueno. Voy a correr la voz --ríe entre dientes-- Y... ¿hasta  
dónde han llegado los dos...?

Juro que si me vuelvo a sonrojar me voy a dar un palmazo.

--Nos hemos besado --digo. En realidad, parece más un graznido.

--¿Yyyyy? --dice Tammy, haciéndose más adelante.

--E... eso es todo... --tartamudeo.

De verdad no quiero hablarle del Beso. Todavía me pego yo misma en  
la cabeza cuando me doy cuenta de lo tonta que fui entonces.

Hora de recordar. Me descubro haciendo eso muy seguido. No dejo de  
recordar ese beso. La manera en que le apreté la nariz, y luego poco  
menos que estrellé mi cara contra la suya... pero luego... yo... empecé  
a disfrutarlo. Él... Shinji... tiene unos labios suavísimos... cálidos...  
invitantes... seguros...

Ella suelta una risita.

--¿¿¿Qué tal fue?

--N... no... --trago saliva--. No estuvo mal...

Esa es la verdad, en realidad.

Tammy me pega una mirada como si me estuviera negando a compartir  
un chocolate con ella.

--Mmm, eres muy aburrida --dice, y se ilumina de pronto--. Pero ya  
debería irme. Es tarde.

Yo asiento. Ya casi terminamos con nuestros informes de la semana.  
Es bueno tenerla como compañera de estudio. Las dos somos bastante  
competitivas, así que nos autoexijimos mucho para ganarle a la otra.

--¡Pásenlo bien los dos! --llama Tammy mientras se pone los zapatos,  
lo bastante fuerte para llamar la atención de Shinji.

--Eeeh... --Él pestañea, captando la situación--. ¡Buenas noches,  
Tammy-san!

Ella se vuelve hacia mí y guiña el ojo. --Te veo el lunes.

La puerta se cierra.

¡Cómo se ATREVE a dejarme sola con él! Sobre todo considerando lo  
que me está pasando por la cabeza en este momento. ¡Aggh! Debe  
haber leído dos veces ese capítulo sobre manipulación mental. Perra.

Me dirijo a Shinji sólo cuando compruebo que ya no estoy  
colorada:

--Bueno yyy, ¿qué haces?

Él sonríe radiante, ahora que me he interesado en su actividad.

--Le cambio las cuerdas al viejo zumbador, nada más.

--¿Zumbador? --No puedo evitar sonreír.

--Sí --sonríe con cara chistosa--. No sé... zumba como cuando uno  
tararea, ¿no crees? --Lo demuestra tarareando lo más bajo que puede.  
Por suerte, eso es harto más bajo que antes, o hubiera sido bastante  
cómico. Ahora, sin embargo, él tiene una voz tersa y agradable.

--Oooh, estás hecho todo un barítono --bromeo, obteniendo un rubor  
como respuesta. ¿Ven? Todavía hace eso. Incluso después de un mes  
de estarlo provocando. Pero no me molesta. Se ve terriblemente lindo  
cuando lo hace.

Él devuelve la atención a su chelo y empieza a reemplazar la última  
cuerda.

--Tócame algo, ¿quieres? --digo, y me instalo en el piso junto  
a él.

Siempre tenemos puestos por ahí unos cuantos almohadones grandes y  
esponjosos sólo para tal efecto. Las únicas sillas que nos dignamos usar  
están ante la mesa. Por lo general nos echamos en el piso y jugamos  
Nintendo todo el día cuando estamos aburridos.

Diablos... ¿cómo supo que me gustaba tanto el Nintendo? Suertudo.  
Nunca le conté a nadie de mi fetiche con Mario.

Él sonríe mientras me le acerco gateando.

--Bueno, tengo que afinar esto primero, o nunca más me vas a pedir  
que toque algo.

Suena razonable.

--¿Quieres té? Me voy a hacer uno --le digo, y me levanto y voy a  
la cocina.

--Por favor --sonríe él en respuesta.

Creo que quizá fue justo entonces cuando decidí que iba a besar a Shinji  
esa noche. Sin motivo alguno, en realidad. Sólo recuerdo haberme  
levantado, sacado las tazas, y pensado que iba a hacerlo. Para cuando  
el agua estaba hirviendo, eso era un ¡VAMOS! confirmado en mi mente.

Condenado reloj biológico. Es difícil de ignorar, créanme. Aún más difícil  
al imaginar diez o veinte mujeres babeando a la siga de mi Shin-kun por  
toda el aula de clases. ¡ES MÍO!

Y pensar que nunca me pregunté de dónde sacaba todas esas galletas y  
panecillos y demases. "Ven, Shinji, siéntate, ¿quieres una galleta?", y él  
es demasiado caballeroso como para no decir: "¡Ooh, encantado!".

Ya no voy a poder esperar para siempre.

Las primeras notas de prueba de su chelo rompen mi tren de ideas y me  
recuerdan que estoy preparando té. Shinji sabe exactamente cómo me  
gusta, y yo sé exactamente cómo le gusta a él. Pero yo sola nunca  
podría prepararme un té tan bueno para mí.

Me conoce mejor de lo que cree.

Sabe exactamente lo que me gusta. Dónde me gusta y cómo me gusta.  
Por Dios... sí... sé como se oye eso. Él... es tan atento conmigo que... si  
es al menos la mitad de hábil en lo que sea que venga después, entonces  
voy a ser una mujer contenta.

Pero... no es que tenga prisa. Debe ser esa idea de "¡No necesito nada  
ni a nadie!" que todavía tengo en la cabeza. Me ha costado mucha  
felicidad, viéndolo en retrospectiva, pero aun así, sigo sintiendo que es  
mi principio guía.

Pero sí necesito a Shinji. Pero... sólo lo necesito como compañero en la  
vida. No lo necesito como nada más que eso... por ahora. Tal vez por  
esa razón he esperado todo este tiempo.

Henos aquí en una estancia acogedora, a solas. El calor del verano es  
agradable y nos permite vestir con holgura. Él se ve muy bien con esa  
camisa, además. Por fin he logrado que se vista menos como Kensuke,  
también. No hay ninguna Misato ni Pen-Pen. Estamos solos. Todas las  
noches. Cielos... algunas de esas noches... él estuvo muy cerca de  
quebrantar mi decisión. Muchas veces hablamos durante horas acerca  
de todo y de nada. Yo... nunca he podido hacer eso con nadie. Ni  
siquiera con Kaji o Hikari. Es maravilloso.

Y puedo ver cuando me da esas miradas.

Como cuando, después de un día largo de estudio, lo invito a tomar  
un helado o algo, y estamos sentados en el parque, comiendo, y él  
simplemente me da esa sonrisa curiosa que derrite todas mis defensas.  
Casi es suficiente para hacerme escuchar ese infame reloj biológico...  
y así y todo... todavía no hemos hecho nada.

El corazón me late tan rápido. Estoy nerviosa. El té está casi listo.

¨

¨

¨

Asuka pone mi té en la pequeña mesa de centro que comparte espacio  
con todos los almohadones del piso.

--Arigato --sonrío.

Ella asiente, pero no dice nada. Algo le preocupa... me doy cuenta.  
Está sujetando la taza con las dos manos. Sólo hace eso cuando hay  
algo que le preocupa y la tiene insegura.

En fin. Tal vez sólo está preocupada por los exámenes o algo por el  
estilo.

Y si la sigo mirando así, me va a sorprender observándola. Mierda, es  
bellísima. Recuerdo cuando era sólo un minuto de cada día que me  
percataba de eso, pero, ¿ahora? Es todo lo que veo. Se ha puesto tan  
amable conmigo. Por fin somos compañeros de departamento, y ya no  
peleamos constantemente para mantener una posición el uno contra  
el otro.

Somos más que eso. Somos amigos. No. Más íntimos. Yo... no puedo  
pensar en eso o voy a terminar desilusionándome, pero... igual adoro  
cada día que estoy con ella. De verdad que sí. Ella le da significado a  
mi vida. Tengo alguien con quien compartirla, en vez de estarme  
empeñando por cosas que ni siquiera estoy seguro que existan.

Y...

La hago feliz.

Sé eso ahora. Veo la manera en que me dirige esas sonrisitas furtivas  
cada vez que me enojo y le grito a algún dependiente de tienda que se  
esté propasando. Y ni siquiera es sólo porque me comporte como ella...  
aunque Dios sabe que a veces lo hago... sino que ella también parece  
aceptar el que yo trate de ser amable. A veces, si le está gritando a  
alguien por algo, yo interrumpo y trato de calmar las cosas. Aunque por  
unos momentos me dispara miradas que podrían matar a un caballo,  
después sonríe y me agradece por detenerla.

Mi felicidad es ella. Me encanta verla sonreír. Lo digo con toda  
sinceridad. Es una razón para levantarse por las mañanas y vivir la vida.  
Ella sonríe muy seguido ahora... muchas veces sin más razón que porque  
es de mañana y me ve. Cada vez, sin embargo, no pierde nada de su  
magia.

--Listo --declaro, teniendo suerte de afinar las últimas dos cuerdas casi  
de inmediato. El sonido es agradable. Una última prueba con el arco, y  
mi chelo produce un sonido grato, grave y limpio.

--Mmm --sonríe ella, sentada frente a mí--. Bien. ¿Qué sabes?

--¿Qué tal Suiten Fur Violoncello? --declaro orgulloso. Es mi canción  
favorita para tocar. La única canción VERDADERA que me sé, en  
realidad. El resto son a menudo sólo improvisaciones mías.

Ella se ríe. --No tengo IDEA qué es eso. Toca no más.

Tal vez lo mejor de este departamento son los vecinos. No hay.  
Entre el estéreo (con reproductor de SDAT) que ella me obsequió para  
mi cumpleaños, y la enorme colección de CDs que empacó consigo,  
este debe ser el departamento más ruidoso de toda la cuadra.

Las primeras notas son complicadas, puesto que no he tocado en largo  
tiempo. Pero, pronto, he recordado la canción completa. Asuka espera  
pacientemente que atraviese a tropezones las aguas inciertas, y sonríe  
cuando me ve dominarla por fin. Tengo un público maravilloso.

Esta canción es hermosa. De verdad lo es. Es suave y compleja y fluye  
como la miel, aunque es en realidad una canción muy rápida. Difícil de  
tocar, pero calmante a los oídos. Es pareja, con ritmos en vaivén que  
posteriormente se entremezclan formando un sonido gloriosamente  
intrincado, pero relajante.

No la he tocado en tanto tiempo que me encuentro casi llorando a  
media canción. Se siente tan bien tocarla. Yo... siempre he tocado  
esta canción cuando estoy contento. De verdad no puedo cuando  
estoy triste. Cuando puedo, siempre significa que mi vida va bien.

Ya ni siquiera me esfuerzo en tocarla. Ahora fluye por sí sola. No lo  
puedo creer, en realidad... yo me limito a escuchar la música. En este  
momento, considero ésto mi más grande logro. No el haber evitado  
el Tercer Impacto, ni haber matado a esos Ángeles, ni haber piloteado  
una Evangelion cuando nadie más podía.

Esto.

Ahora.

Tocar la canción que amo para la mujer que amo.

Este es mi más grandioso momento. Si vuelvo a hacer esto mañana,  
entonces será aun más grandioso.

Cuando abro los ojos, me doy cuenta de que Asuka me está mirando.  
Casi como sorprendida.

--S...Shinji... eso fue asombroso... --musita.

--Cuerdas nuevas --le digo, sonriendo débilmente, secándome una  
lágrima antes de que amenace con caer.

--No... --dice ella, negando con la cabeza--. Eso... no se parecía  
nada a como tocabas antes. Era bellísimo.

Tiene la atención fija en mí. No puedo zafarme ni aunque quisiera.  
No tengo ninguna gana de zafarme. No esta vez.

--Yo... --me encojo de hombros--. Supongo que estoy contento  
--explico débilmente.

Ella pestañea, dándome la oportunidad de explicarme.

--Este verano que pasó... --digo--. De... de verdad nunca he estado  
más feliz en toda mi vida.

La voz amenaza con quebrárseme, pero Asuka parece no notarlo.  
No hace sino sonreír.

--¿En serio? --dice.

--En serio.

Bueno, aquí voy.

--Gracias a ti --añado después de un segundo.

Ella no responde con palabras. En cambio, sonríe, luego toma  
rápidamente un sorbo de té, de nuevo sujetándolo con las dos manos.

La acompaño con mi tazón. Ocasionalmente, toco unas cuantas  
cancioncitas improvisadas. Una que llegué a escribir hace un tiempo  
le llama la atención.

--Oye, ¿cuál es esa? --pregunta, apurando el resto de su té.

--Algo que hice, nada más --le digo encogiéndome de hombros--. No es  
gran cosa en realidad.

--Ya lo sé --sonríe--. ¿Me la puedes enseñar?

Pestañeo. ¿Asuka quiere que le enseñe algo? El Cuarto Impacto DEBE  
estársenos viniendo encima.

--Eeeh... ¡claro!

--¿Qué? --se burla ella, caminando hasta mi silla--. ¿No crees que  
pueda?

--¿Desde cuándo tocas chelo? --pregunto.

--Puede que te dé una sorpresa, Shin-kun. --Me guiña el ojo.

Eso es más que suficiente para ponerme el corazón a mil, pero me las  
arreglo para permanecer calmado y cederle el asiento, sosteniendo el  
violonchelo hasta que ella se pone tras él. Me sitúo frente a ella y  
espero.

¡SCUIIIIIIIIIIIIIICH!

Ambos nos estremecemos con el sonido. Ella se ríe:

--Uy.

--Te conviene poner plano el arco contra las cuerdas --ofrezco con  
una sonrisa.

--Ah, cierto --me guiña el ojo--. Aquí vamos.

Unas cuantas notas temblorosas son ejecutadas. Nada igual de  
chirriante que la primera, pero aún así, debo admitir que no estoy nada  
de impresionado. Ella ve la expresión de mi cara y arruga el ceño.

--¿Bueno, y? --dice.

--¿Bueno, qué? --pregunto, encogiéndome de hombros.

--Enséñame --sonríe--. Enséñame las notas.

Me acerco a ella y me acuclillo para estar al mismo nivel visual.

--Bien, primero, pon tu mano...

--¡No! --suspira, frustrada--. No puedo aprender nada de esa manera.  
Ven... --Se corre más adelante en la silla.

Demoro un momento en darme cuenta de que quiere que me siente  
detrás suyo.

--¿Q... qué?

--Siéntate detrás mío --dice--. Anda, igual que esa vez en la Unidad 02.  
No me vas a poder enseñar nada a menos que te sientes conmigo  
--explica.

Maldita lógica. Juro que algún día me va a matar.

--Eeeh... bueno... --me encojo de hombros, parándome.

Está harto estrecho, pero me las arreglo para sentarme justo detrás de  
ella. Hay como dos centímetros entre nosotros, y estoy decidido a que  
eso siga así. Sería muy fácil que esto se convirtiera en un bochorno.

El cuerpo de ella es lo bastante delgado para permitirme estirar los  
brazos rodeando sus hombros sin mucho contacto. Mientras menos,  
mejor. Ya voy a soñar con esta situación... lo último que me falta es  
ponerme demasiado...

¡UF!

Bueno, hasta ahí llegaron los dos centímetros. Ella se desliza hacia atrás  
y me atrapa contra el respaldo de la silla.

--Deja de retorcerte --ordena--. Quiero aprender a tocar.

--¡Jawohl mein Fuhrer! ¡Heil Asuka!

Ella pestañea. Hasta puedo oír su sorpresa. Uy. Jejé.

--No tenía idea de que hablaras alemán tan fluido --dice secamente.

--Gomen --me sonrío. Al menos no mé molió la quijada por ese  
comentario.

--Enséñame algunas canciones y te perdono --sonríe ella, dándose  
vuelta justo lo suficiente para que yo pueda verle la sonrisa.

--Hai...

Y con eso, reúno el valor necesario para poner mis manos sobre las  
de ella.

--A ver... --Trago saliva--. Eeh... Mmm... bien, ¿qué tal esto...?

Tratar de concentrarme en el chelo es quizá una de las cosas más  
difíciles que he hecho en mi vida, pero me las arreglo, y bonitas escalas  
van saliendo, cadenciosas, de la panza del chelo. Asuka asiente con la  
cabeza e intenta hacerlo.

Bastante cerca... Estoy impresionado.

--Quiero tocar otra cosa más larga --dice ella suavemente.

--Eh... ah... bueno...

¿Otra... cosa... m... más larga? ¿Acaso... me está...? ¡NO! ¡Shinji malo!

No obstante... no TODA mi persona está escuchando el "No". El "Pequeño  
Shinji" parece estar muy contento con la situación, y concuerda con que  
es tiempo para algo más largo...

La siguiente pieza es un poco más complicada, pero me las arreglo para  
tocarla concentrándome en la música. Pero la... situación se pone cada  
vez más... dura, al sentir una espalda muy suave y tibia apoyada contra  
mí. Su pelo rojo dorado es todo lo que puedo ver, y se ve tan suave.  
En serio... tengo que dejar de pensar en lo mucho que quiero tocarlo.

Cuando aparto mis manos de las de ella, es casi con un suspiro de alivio.  
¿No se da cuenta de lo que me hace? Ella se pone a tocar. Nuevamente,  
nada de mal.

--¿Y? --pregunta.

--Tócala de nuevo --improviso. Necesito más tiempo para  
recuperarme--. Trata de repetirla, hasta que el ciclo salga fluido.

Ella asiente con la cabeza y comienza a tocarla de nuevo. ¡SCUIIIIIIIII!  
Ay... je je. Tal vez no es tan hábil después de todo. Le gruñe algo en  
alemán a mi chelo, pero lo intenta de nuevo. La primera vuelta sale  
bien... pero cuando trata de mover los dedos desde la última nota hasta  
la inicial, hace ese mismo rechinido horrible.

Desde luego, eso basta para que me entre el músico de nuevo.

--¡No, no, no! --suspiro, metiendo mis brazos por entre los de ella--.  
Bien, ahora, pon los dedos así...

Puedo sentirla tensarse levemente, aun si es sólo por un segundo, pero  
vuelve a relajarse en mis brazos.

--Bueno... --dice, nuevamente con esa voz suave, dulce.

Sólo estoy guiándole la muñeca derecha con mi mano, pero le he tomado  
la izquierda, y tengo mis dedos entrelazados con los suyos.

--Cuando llegues al final de esta parte... --La insto a que empiece a  
tocar, luego la detengo en la última nota-- puedes soltar todos los dedos  
menos el pulgar, y luego subes la mano deslizándola hasta acá... --digo,  
guiando suavemente su mano a lo largo del...

Siento algo tibio contra una mejilla.

Demoro un segundo en percatarme de que es su mejilla.

Oh.

Oh, cielos.

Creo que mejor me muevo... pronto...

Pero no puedo. Es como si estuviera paralizado. La temperatura en la  
habitación acaba de subir diez grados de un salto, y me encuentro  
incapaz de pensar con claridad.

Ella no intenta moverse, tampoco. Está reclinada contra mí. Justo en mis  
brazos. Asuka Langley está apretada contra mí, y yo estoy tan asustado  
que no podría huir ni aunque quisiera.

--Shinji --susurra ella, dejando caer el arco con suavidad.

Yo... no puedo ni decir su nombre. Creo que estoy aguantando  
la respiración.

--No te preocupes... --me dice, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante  
por un momento, hasta dejar mi chelo descansando en el piso.

El corazón casi se me salta del pecho cuando se vuelve a reclinar contra  
mí, tomando mis brazos con los suyos. Su cabeza está acomodada  
contra mi cuello y hombro, y me ha envuelto en torno a su cuerpo como  
una manta que no desea abandonar. Ella... ¿se reclinó? ¿No quería irse?  
No... esto es demasiado... tiene... tiene que haber algún error... una...  
broma horrenda... para provocarme...

--Shinji Ikari --me susurra al oído--. Te voy a besar... si me lo  
permites...

Por Dios del cielo...

Siento su nariz rozar contra mi mejilla, luego el contacto tibio de sus  
labios justo bajo de esta. Sus labios... oh... oh, Dios mío...

Si... si hubiera parado allí, yo podría haber estado bien... pero... la cosa  
no paró allí. Me besó de nuevo. Esta vez en la esquina de la boca.

--A... Asuka... --ruego. Ni siquiera sé bien lo que quiero decir, o qué  
quiero que haga... más que nada que pare. Quiero que pare. Si me  
vuelve a besar, sé que voy a estar perdido...

--Shinji... --Me da la espalda y se endereza.

Faltó poco... por Dios...

Pero... entonces... me pasa un brazo en torno al cuello y me tira hacia  
adelante. La silla se cae hacia atrás, y antes de darme cuenta, estoy  
tirado sobre uno de esos almohadones mientras ella desciende sobre mí.

Se detiene, a un solo centímetro de mi cara. Nuestras narices casi se  
tocan mientras me encuentro atrapado en sus ojos.

--Shinji... --susurra. Su aliento es dulce y caliente al cruzar mi lengua--.  
¿Mmm? --pregunta, más que nada con los ojos... pero tiene un tono  
suplicante en la voz.

No debo huir.

Nos besamos.

Labios suaves, rosados, capturan suavemente mi boca, y yo correspondo  
el beso sin dudar. Todo lo que puedo sentir es su cuerpo apretado  
contra el mío mientras nos saboreamos mutuamente.

Ella... sabe a...

Asuka sabe a música.

Compleja, pero dulce. Completamente calmante, pero exigiendo de todos  
mis sentidos. Ella suelta un suave quejido cuando mi lengua encuentra  
suya y la convence a unírsele. Yo... de verdad no tengo idea de qué  
estoy haciendo... todo lo que sé es que no puedo parar ahora. No  
cuando ella está reaccionando así...

Por Dios...

Ella me quiere.

De verdad me quiere.

Tiene que haber algún error... todo esto es una horrible, cruel broma...

--Shinji... --respira contra mi cuello cuando nos separamos para  
recuperar el aire--. Por favor no pares...

No importa...

Nuestros labios se juntan de nuevo, esta vez con fiebre. Nos  
sumergimos el uno en el otro y exploramos. La textura suave y granulosa  
de su lengua resbala contra la mía. Todo su cuerpo se tensa cuando se  
la capturo con mi boca y la chupo. Cuando la suelto, ella simplemente  
me hace lo mismo a mí. No lo puedo creer.

Mi mano encuentra su cabello sedodo, masajeándole la base del cuello y  
rogándole que se quede tan cerca como está ahora.

--Shin-kun... --Me mira a los ojos con órbitas azules de párpados caídos.

Contesto con toda la pasión que puedo reunir. Ella gime cuando le  
capturo el labio superior y pruebo con mi lengua a lo largo de este.  
Asuka responde presionándome los hombros con las manos y obligando a  
mis brazos a bajar de su cabeza. Luego, me toma las manos y estira su  
cuerpo a lo largo del mío, manteniéndonos juntos al quitar todo apoyo  
que pudiera estar estorbando. Me vuelvo MUY consciente del gran peso  
que hay contra mi erección, así como de la fuerza suave y caliente de su  
pecho oprimido contra el mío.

--Mmm... --sonríe ella entre besos--. ¿Te gusta esto, Shin-kun?

Doy un gruñido y tengo que moverme para evitar lastimarme la  
entrepierna, pero al final no hay nada que esté siendo apretujado.  
Debo estar terriblemente colorado.

--Asuka... esto es... tan...

--¿Rico...? --ofrece ella, lanzándose de nuevo contra mi boca--.  
¿Placentero? --susurra--. ¿O qué tal sencillamente perfecto...?

Sólo puedo contestar con otro beso. Al fin, sin embargo, recuerdo  
mis palabras.

--Inesperado... --ofrezco en voz baja.

Ella pestañea, soltándome las manos.

--Perdón... --musita, cabizbaja.

¡Carajo! ¡Por qué siempre tienes que hacer eso, Shinji!

--¡NO! --trato de arreglarla, pero ella ya se está levantando de  
encima mío--. ¡No! ¡No decía que no quisiera...!

Asuka me mira desde su posición sentada y sacude la cabeza con  
una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

--Baka... me doy cuenta --dice y, luego, me toma la mano--.  
Nada más... cállate y disfrútalo, ¿sí? --Respira hondo y luego...

Se pone mi mano en...

Ay.

Ay. Dios. Mío.

--¿Ves? --susurra--. Yo también.

No sé qué es lo que encuentro más excitante. El suave y firme...  
¡aah!... o... el hecho de que de que ella... de que esté... erecto...

--Ahora... --me dice--. ¿Me crees?

Digo débilmente que sí con la cabeza.

--Me alegro --dice, y retira mi mano. Ni siquiera estaba consciente de  
que la tenía yo solo puesta ahí--. Porque yo nada más prometí besarte  
esta noche --sonríe.

Estoy tirado allí, pasmado, mientras ella se inclina y me besa en la nariz  
antes de levantarse. Todavía tengo la mano tibia.

¨

¨

¨

No estuve segura hasta esta noche.

Pero sí... Yo, Asuka Langley Sohryu, estoy enamorada de Baka Shinji.

En realidad era sólo cuestión de tiempo, supongo. Todo lo que hacemos  
lo es. Sabía todo esto en el momento en que decidí que debíamos vivir  
juntos. Realmente no hay otra opción.

Durante mucho... MUCHO... tiempo, quise que no fuera así. Sabía que  
si vivíamos juntos, algo iba a pasar, y si resultaba ser la elección  
equivocada, sólo terminaríamos haciéndonos daño.

Es como los erizos.

Mientras más se acercan entre sí, más fácil es que se lastimen. Pero...

Pero...

Una vez que encuentran el ángulo adecuado... la posición correcta... y  
se acomodan mutuamente, dos erizos pueden estar juntos y vivir con  
todas las espinas.

Lo último que yo quería hacer era acercarme a Shinji y luego de repente  
tener que apartarme.

Ahora sé que no tendré que hacerlo.

Y, en una nota menos filosófica.

Por Dios, qué bien besa esa muchacho.

Besar. Por Dios. Él me besa. Me besa como si para él fuera la cosa más  
importante del mundo. Da miedo y electriza que a una la deseen tanto.  
Es de plano excitante verlo mirándome con esos ojos. Sentir su lengua  
hacer esa cosita... ah, sí... eso mismo...

Tuve que pararla con el beso. Tuve que hacerlo. Perdóname, Shinji.  
Perdóname, cuerpo. De no haberlo hecho en ese momento exacto,  
nunca hubiera podido parar.

Con toda sinceridad me preguntaba si sería capaz de parar. Desde que  
sentí sus brazos rodeándome. La sensación era tan perfecta. Si llego a  
vivir un millón de años, nunca voy a conocer a nadie más así.

Shinji es mío.

Yo soy de Shinji. Si me acepta, soy suya. Solía preocuparme por eso...  
pero algo me dice que él me desea con la misma intensidad.

No es... No es que esté reevaluando mi vida. Igual existo con o sin él.  
Yo soy Asuka Langley. Tengo mis propios sueños y mis propios miedos.  
Tengo metas y deseos con o sin él.

Pero...

Existir CON él empieza a parecer mucho más agradable que antes.  
Si tengo la elección, elegiría estar con él en lugar de estar sola.

Naturalmente, el dulce Baka necesita ser convencido de eso. Por eso  
le estoy dando una pateadura en el Nintendo en este momento. El único  
campo de batalla donde todavía somos iguales, pero donde podemos  
combatir sin romper los muebles.

--No entiendo... --dice él mientras trata de aprisionar a mi personaje  
en la lona--. O sea... todo esto es tan...

--¿Repentino? --gruño, haciéndole el quite con una voltereta a su bola  
de fuego, antes de aplastarlo con una de las mías--. ¡JA! ¿Crees que  
me habría venido a vivir contigo si no hubiera estado pensando por  
adelantado?

--¿En serio?

--Como un año --admito--. He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ti,  
Shinji --Le lanzo una sonrisa, obteniendo una oportunidad para  
bombardear a su personaje con otra bola de fuego mientras está  
distraído.

--Entonces... --jadea él, bloqueando mis siguientes ataques--. ¿Ahora  
qué?

Yo asiento con la cabeza. Una pregunta lógica.

--Bueno, podemos simplemente evitar al máximo cosas como esa...  
--ofrezco--. O sea... es inevitable que suceda una o dos veces más,  
pero estoy segura de que podemos mantenerlo al mínimo.

Él asiente con tristeza.

--O, podemos dejar de preocuparnos y nada más vivir juntos --Me vuelvo  
hacia él con una sonrisa--. Eso incluye aceptar lo que sea que suceda.

El personaje de Shinji queda tirado en el suelo.

--Si quieres que me vaya, entonces me voy --declaro.

Pese a mi voz calmada, esta es la parte que he estado temiendo  
mencionar. Yo... de verdad no quiero irme. Aun así... esta es también  
la vida de Shinji. No puedo ser egoísta cuando se trata de eso.

No esta vez.

Esto es la vida. No Eva. Lo que se ha decidido en estas últimas  
veinticuatro horas no es algo que sea asunto de niños. Estas veinticuatro  
horas se volverán los próximos veinticuatro años. Da miedo, pero casi  
estoy deseando que este primer momento termine de una vez por todas.

Nada más decídete, Shinji. Yo voy a vivir igual...

Por mucho que desee vivir contigo.

Pero, por la forma en que él me está besando ahora, creo que no voy  
a tener que preocuparme.

--¡Ja JA! --ríe, rompiendo repentinamente el beso en el que no sé cómo  
he caído.

Me vuelvo hacia la pantalla para ver a mi guerrero maltrecho y  
ensangrentado en el suelo, noqueado. Me vuelvo hacia él con un  
gruñido, pero él nada más me saca la lengua.

Demonios, lo quiero tanto.

--Por favor quédate --pide con voz suave.

--Bueno --asiento, y vuelvo a reclinarme contra él.

¨

FIN

¨

¨

Originalmente, esto iba a conducir a un lemon suave (Nota del Traductor:  
fanfic con contenido erótico explícito), pero creo que voy a guardar eso  
para una continuación, si es que alguna vez decido publicarla :-) Es que  
me hacía falta sacarme de adentro un poco de WAFF (N. del T.: Warm  
And Fuzzy Feeling: sentimiento mullido y abrigadito, es decir, fanfics  
románticos). Creo que estoy tomando Higuer Learning con demasiada  
seriedad, pero no se preocupen, eso también se me va a pasar con el  
tiempo.

N. del T.: Higher Learning es una serie larga de Evangelion escrita por  
el mismo autor.

Este relato fue escrito en una noche, revisado y corregido en el  
transcurso de otra noche, y finalmente listo para postear meses después.  
En realidad no sé por qué lo escribí, sólo que parecía hacer falta. Me  
siento un poco mal, y espero que nadie piense que estoy copiando la  
idea de "Role Playing", un maravilloso fic escrito por Lara Bartram y  
Ammadeau. En él, mencionan que Asuka básicamente desea a alguien  
que pueda enfrentarse a ella y enfrentarse a la vida junto a ella. Ella  
quiere que Shinji sea fuerte, para poder amarlo sinceramente. Este fic  
fue en realidad fue escrito antes que ese, de modo que sólo quería  
señalar que generalmente no tomo las ideas medulares de otras personas  
si puedo evitarlo :-) Escribir fanfiction es una cosa, pero copiar los  
fanfiction de otras personas no se hace.

Mi intención fue mostrar la progresión paulatina, las razones e ideas de  
Shinji y Asuka a medida que esto sucedía. Eso es mucho más difícil de  
escribir que una perspectiva omniciente de narración, pero me han dicho  
que me resulta bien de vez en cuando, así que voy a volver a intentarlo.  
Además, todas las guiños sutiles de la historia, como los que tengan que  
ver con el padre de Shinji o, eventualmente, hasta Ritsuko o Maya,  
estarán derivadas de Higher Learning, lo más probable. Yo IBA a hacer  
esto parte de HL, pero decidí que no, considerándolas dos progresiones  
de la trama totalmente distintas. En todo caso, HL es todavía un trabajo  
en progreso. Este va a ser de una sola, o de dos partes.

¡Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado:-)

Comentarios o críticas a: strikef©bigfoot..com

Si les interesan mis demás disparates, vayan a:  
http:\\www..studioshynnio..com , mi homepage y vertedero de todos  
mis subproductos cerebrales.

Gracias por leer, y no olviden poner su "Fly Me to the Moon favorito" al  
irse. :-)

Strike Fiss, Ninja Crowbotics 2000. Khattam-Shud, EOF. 


End file.
